


The Monster and The Broken Tool

by lettersarecolours



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersarecolours/pseuds/lettersarecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has to take care of Skye who's still unconscious. Set after the 2x11 promo for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Aftershocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster and The Broken Tool

He didn’t run away from dangerous situations. He wasn’t scared of fixing things like Jemma was. When he told her, she turned around immediately and walked away. Hurting her was easier than coping with his feelings.  
Now the whole team was gone on a mission, they were still looking for Ward who was causing trouble everywhere he went.  
He was sitting in front of a glass façade watching Skye sleep peacefully. When they found her she wasn’t hurt but she also wasn’t conscious and the dust around her suggested that someone died in the temple’s center while touching the obelisk. Trip didn’t come back. Mac didn’t. They left everyone they couldn’t save in the crumbling pieces of the temple and left as fast as they could before the whole underground system collapsed.  
Skye was connected to various machines, controlling her pulse, her heartbeat and her flat breathing. She wasn’t okay, he could see it. But he was used to not seeing okay when he looked in the mirror every morning asking himself whether he would be fixed one day. He told Jemma he wouldn’t, he didn’t expect it anymore.   
He just started wondering what happened to Skye down there when suddenly her fingers started to move. Just slightly but he still spotted it and flinched out of surprise. When he flinched again he felt fear pressing his body together. Skye made a fist, her pulse elevated and her breathing became a lot quicker and nervous. Fitz stood up and entered the room.  
“Skye, Skye, can you hear me?” He touched her hand and immediately drew it back realizing it was burning hot and started to change her colour. He moved back, closed the door and stared at her from what he thought was a safe distance.   
When he took a breath to process what was happening in there she stood up, ripped off the cables that were connecting her to those machines, screamed in a voice Fitz had never heard before, and lifted her head while staring him straight into his eyes.  
He saw impotent anger. He saw rage. He also discovered fear in those yellowish bright shining eyes with the dark spots in the middle that were once her pupils.  
His hands started sweating and his breathing became shorter showing his fear. This was not Skye. This was a monster inside her. For a fraction of a second he saw Mack in front of him. Then Skye started hammering on the safety glass which crumbled away after a moment. Fitz lifted his hands automatically.  
“Skye, it’s me. It’s Fitz. Calm down, please.” These were honestly the most stupid word he had ever said to a monster. She moved closer shouting and screaming like she was in pain but he didn’t understand a word. Every time she screamed the lamps started flickering before they exploded. He took a couple of steps back and thought about the icer he had seen in the morning when the team left. Maybe he could calm her down for a couple of minutes and contact Coulson.  
He turned around, saw the icer laying quietly on the laboratory bench. He started running while Skye was standing there and focusing on his movements. Obviously she didn’t want to hurt him but Mack was also very calm and concentrated before he tried to kill them.  
Moving to the laboratory bench took him hours.  
What happened down there, Skye? What happened? Why is everything falling apart? Why is Ward a traitor? Why did Jemma leave? And why the hell did I survive? Why didn’t she just let me die? Why?  
His eyes filled with tears, he swallowed them down as good as possible. But that wasn’t easy at all. For the first time in month he accepted how angry and sad he was, he did become a monster, too. Hurting others. Hurting the one person he loved the most to protect himself. This wasn’t fair. And it wasn’t his style, at all.   
Fitz grabbed the icer and turned around, prepared to shoot Skye. Tears streaming down his face he saw her right in front of him, breathing heavily, looked down at her golden leather-like hands with dark and sharp nails, pulled the trigger, when she started screaming, the colour leaving her face and hands and broke down at once. He managed to drop the icer and caught her with both his arms. He held her close and actually felt like all the energy was leaving her body. Fitz pulled and unconscious Skye closer, reached for her knees and carried her away from all that glass and the machines that had obviously scared her. He sat down on a bench, lay her head on his legs and caressed her head, gently. That’s the best he could do.  
Hours went by. Then she woke up, slowly. When she opened her eyes they had the same dark brown colour as always. They are actually quite beautiful from this close range, then, realizing what he had just thought, he shook his head and smiled.  
“Hey.”  
“Fitz.” She smiled.  
“Are you okay, Skye?”, he asked in a lowered voice.  
“No, I’m not. Something’s wrong. I…” She swallowed. She fought back her tears.  
“Hey, Skye, it’s okay. You’re safe here.” He took her hand, controlled her pulse. Normal.  
“I’m gonna make us some tea, do you want tea?”  
“Yeah, that would be lovely. Thank you, Fitz.” He place her head on the bench, stood up, went to the kitchen, checked where he put the icer – just in case – and made tea. It made him calm down, get his breathing under control. He was more than nervous, but right now Skye seemed like Skye.  
When he returned she was standing there, tears all over her face and a devastated look in her eyes. He put the tray with two cups and a teapot aside and saw that parts of the oxygen and pulse analyzer were still attached to her fingers, the cables hang down loosely.  
“What happened to me?”  
“We… we don’t know, Skye. You were unconscious when we found you.” She was sobbing which allowed even more tears to roll down her cheeks. She came closer towards him until she could feel his quick breathing and looked him straight in the eyes.  
“You’re scared. You fear me.”, she stated to total shock.  
“Yes. I am. I’m sorry.”  
She pulled him close and hugged him intensely while swallowing even more tears. He returned the hug remembering that Jemma had hugged him in this way. Never. Not even after he woke up and had been as devastated as Skye was now.  
“There is something very wrong with me.”, she whispered. There was one thing Fitz has promised himself. He would never lie to a human being about his or her condition because that was the thing that hurt him the most. To find out he was a broken tool all by himself.  
“Yes, something bad happened to you, Skye. And it changed you in a way I don’t understand. But I … we all … will find out.” He released her from that hug and held her shoulders while smiling.  
“Okay?”, he asked. She nodded.  
“Let’s have some tea and …” he clicked the analyzer parts open to make her feel like a human being again not like some kind of monster after freaking out.   
The both sat down on a bench, Fitz poured warm and calming tea in two cups and handed it to her. She pulled her knees towards her body and sipped the tea he gave her.  
“Can I tell you a story, Skye?”  
“Sure. Tell the monster a story.”  
“When I woke up from the coma, you all treated me like I was normal. And for the first two days I actually thought I was. But I wasn’t. I couldn’t move my hands correctly, I still can’t. I was a broken tool and no one needed me anymore. No one needs me now.”  
“Fitz, that’s not true.”  
“It is, Skye. But I accepted it. It would have just been a lot easier for me if everyone had been honest. Not pretending everything was fine. So please, don’t expect me to pretend you’re fine. Because you aren’t.” They glanced at each other.  
“Well, then. Fitz, you are a broken tool. You’re right. And I am sorry, we didn’t treat you correctly. But we were scared to lose you.” She pointed on his forehead with her forefinger.  
“Here.”  
“And here.” She now pointed on his heart.  
“You know, you did lose me. You thought I was talking to myself. But I wasn’t. I was talking to my imaginary version of Jemma. And that made everything worse.” These words were a huge relief for him. He hadn’t told anyone before and he had honestly expected that he would tell Jemma first. But right now he felt really connected to Skye.  
“I am so sorry, Fitz.” Skye put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his temple.  
“I think we will get better, I just don’t know how long it will take.”, he closed realizing that he hadn’t stuttered for even one moment.  
They were sitting like this for hours knowing that the team now contained a monster besides the broken tool.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely tumblr followers and especially to http://agentmarymargaretskitz.tumblr.com/ who wanted that fic so badly. =)  
> my tumblr: lettersarecolours.tumblr.com


End file.
